onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Acceleration of SUGURI/Falling Wonder
Shortly after the events of SUGURI, it was the day of a sacred holiday of the Earth. A holy night where an old man in red flies across the sky. and the rest of the Shifu Brands are preparing for a party to celebrate at night. , , and Iru are in charge of decorating while and are in charge of cooking. Suguri asks what should they do since all the jobs are taken up. Hime tells Suguri that this party is dedicated to Suguri, everyone caused trouble for Suguri in the previous game and this party is to show gratitude to her. Suguri asks Hime how she was allowed to go against Shifu's orders, unlike the others, and Hime responds that she was the ship's guardian, she was different from the others. Hime and Suguri then get bored, having nothing to do, and Hime hopes a miracle will happen since tonight is the night of miracles. Suddenly, appears and Suguri mistakes NoName for Shifu and is shocked and wonders how Shifu could have survived her final attack from the previous game. Hime points out that NoName seems different from Shifu and Suguri asks who NoName was. NoName tries to answer Suguri's question but could not because he does not know his name. Kyoko explains that NoName is a robot created by Shifu. Shifu had intelligence but lacked strength, so Shifu created NoName to control more power, however Shifu could not stand coexisting with a clone of him, so NoName was sealed away. Suguri asks NoName if he does not pose any threat to them and NoName responds by demanding Suguri to call him "Nice guy" instead. Kyoko answers Suguri's question by saying that NoName can be dangerous because the Shifu Brands were modified so that they could not oppose Shifu's orders and they recognize this authority by Shifu's face and voice, which the clone, NoName, possesses. NoName, having heard Kyoko, is excited having found his true purpose, to create a harem. Kyoko pleads Suguri to help, so Suguri tries to convince NoName to join in on their party instead but NoName refuses. NoName cites his supposed Granny, saying that there is no greater pleasure than playing with women. NoName wants to use the groups knees as headrests, chairs, and beds. Suguri demands NoName to stop before she becomes angry and NoName insults Suguri by calling her shorty in response. NoName orders the Shifu Brands to fight Suguri and Hime. After subduing the Shifu Brands, Suguri asks NoName to stop all of this fighting. NoName becomes upset that his goal of creating a harem is so close but now stopped because of Suguri and Hime. His dreams of sleeping on the knees of Kyoko that night are ruined, all of his dreams of romance are now over. NoName now does not care if Suguri is a shorty anymore, he wants to defeat Suguri to have her knees for himself. Suguri beats NoName and NoName calls Suguri a cheater for flying around with a skirt and he could not help but peek up her skirt. NoName then daydreams of sleeping on Suguri's knees and peeking up her skirt. NoName calls to fight Suguri as a last attempt to claim her knees, but Suguri beats the robot. Suguri detaches NoName's head from his body and placed it on top of a flower pot, this pot is now his prison. At night, the party was being held. The Shifu Brands apologizes to Suguri and Hime for being forced to fight them, Suguri and Hime tells them that this was not their fault. Suguri thanks the group for forming a great party and to not worry paying her back for all the trouble they caused. During the party, Suguri wonders out loud why is the space ship still apparently operation since NoName came from it, and that she destroyed it in the previous game. Hime answers that maybe it is because of a miracle from the night of miracles, and everyone laughs.